Adjustments
by dowitss
Summary: After falling, Castiel has some trouble adjusting to a human lifestyle.


Adjustments

When Sam and Dean found Cas he was on his knees in the dirt, watching as the angels hurtled to the ground. His eyes were watery, and his mouth hung open a little. Cas didn't see the two boys approaching, and when Dean put a hand on his shoulder, he struck out like a wild animal, eyes wide and terrified. Dean reeled back in shock, but before he could say anything he saw the fear, regret, and pain in his friends eyes. Without a word, Dean grabbed Castiel by the arm, yanking him to his feet. It soon became obvious that the man was still a little shaky, for once he set him on his feet, his knees gave out. Sam caught him from under his arms, and the brothers each took a side as they helped Castiel to the impala. Regrettably, Dean decided it would be best for Sam to drive his baby just this once since Cas wouldn't let go of Deans jacket despite Deans best effort to yank him off. As Dean and Cas got situated in the back seat of the car while Sam took the wheel, the angels continued to fall outside the dusted over windows, like leavings falling in autumn. Dean allowed Cas to rest his head on his shoulder as they drove back to the bunker, all the while criticizing Sam's driving, complaining about the temperature, and shouting about the music Sam had put on until he finally shut it off. Once they had reached their newly founded home, Sam rushed around to the side of the car to help Cas out. He seemed to have gotten control of his legs, and gruffly declined any assistance. Dean unlocked the door, and watched as the man stumbled down the stairs, grabbing hold of the handrail, and sat himself down at their table. Dean set to work making him something to satisfy his newfound hunger, while Sam went to find him something to wear. He picked a pair of jeans, socks, and underwear from deans closet, and a large thick wool sweater from his own. He also got together some blankets and a pillow, which he piled onto the bed in one of the extra rooms. He joined Dean in the kitchen, and helped him carry out a mug of tea with some milk and sugar, while Dean brought Cas a homemade burger. Castiel bit into the burger, juice dripping down his chin and onto his worn out trench coat as he wolfed it down. He took a few sips of the tea, and then sat back into his chair, letting his arms fall to his sides. Dean showed him to his room, helping him with the blankets and then leaving him to get situated.

Over the next few weeks, things slowly began to adjust back to normal, with the new addition to their family. Cas tried to help out with chores while the boys worked, which more often than not ended up with a kitchen filled with soap bubbles, or a water soaked floor. After a month Dean took Cas shooting, which Cas had some trouble with; his hands wouldn't stop shaking enough for him to get a clean shot. Although the man who was once an angel seemed to adjust to the human lifestyle, something about him always seemed a bit off. While he was walking up the steps, he would seem to overestimate a stair and come crashing down, would slam a door shut by accident, or would go to toss something to one of the boys and end up pegging them in the face. He seemed to be able to carry out everyday activities just up to the moment he wasn't. Dean and Sam were worried about him, and as it began to get worse Sam pestered Dean into talking to Cas about it, to try and see if there was some sort of explanation.

Dean went into Cas' room that evening and sat down at the foot of his bed. Castiel set down the book he was reading, and looked attentively at his partner. Dean beat around the bush for a while, and when he finally got to the point, he came off a bit harsh. Castiel seemed offended, that even though he had been trying so hard to do everything right, it seemed all he had done was make his friends lives harder. He didn't speak for a while, and Sean was about to say something when he noticed the man's shoulders were shaking. He stepped over to him, grabbing hold of his shoulders, and kneeling down, jostled him a little bit. Cas looked up in surprise, his cheeks reddened and streaked with tears, his face inches away from deans. Dean demanded to know what was the matter with him, to tell him what was wrong, that he wanted to help. Cas shook his head, and as he swallowed his words his mouth moved soundlessly, lost in sobs. Three words left dean pale and in shock, hands hovering above Cas' shoulders.

" I feel lighter."

Dean left Cas then, sent Sam in to comfort him, and in the middle of the night set to work. He bent wire and shaped it under flame until it looked like what he wanted. He grabbed some thick comforters from his room, and with some effort sewed them together to cover the frame. After many mistakes, ten hours and seven pricked and bloody fingers, his creation was done. It was nowhere near perfect, and it definitely didn't look that good, but Dean figured it would serve the purpose. The next morning Dean led Cas into the room where he had draped a large sheet over his gift, instructing Cas to close his eyes. The sound of the cotton being whipped off and the gentle confirmation from dean had Castiel lowering his hands, and allowing his eyes to take in the sight. There before him were two large heaps of fabric, crudely shaped into wings. In between them was a backpack, and attaching them was a lot of duct tape and some rope. Dean led Cas over to it, lifting it with a little difficulty, and slipped the straps over Cas' arms and onto his shoulders. Cas rolled his shoulders, adjusting to the new weight, and walked around the room a bit. Dean was trying to hide his anxiety, and as Cas slowed, he made his way over to the man. Cas was looking at the floor, and as he brought his eyes to meet his friends, they were wet again. Dean swore in frustration, apologizing to Cas for not being able to help, and for hurting his feelings. He slammed his fist into the wall, cursing himself, and as he made a move to strike again, Castiel grabbed his arm. He pulled Dean around to face him, resting his hands on Dean's shoulders, and looked deep into his eyes. He pulled his friend close, and embraced him, squeezing him as if he was the only thing in the world that mattered. A small smile curled up at the corners of his mouth as he spoke, voice shaking.

" They're perfect."


End file.
